Salty Tofu
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = 厌川萃 |artist 2 = 厌川萃 |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Sweet Tofu |pairs2 = |paired1 = Sweet Tofu |paired2 = |fa1 = Green Dumpling |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Bacon Fried Rice |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 咸豆花 |personality = Paranoid |height = 177cm/ 5ft.8in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Sweet Tofu |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Edward Bosco |cvjp = Kimura Ryōhei |cvcn = Shen Dawei (沈达威) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Can you make me happier? |bio = The younger brother of the Tofu twins. Like his brother, he is also rebellious and strange. Needless to say, the Tofu twins are a peculiar pair of brothers. |food introduction = Salty Tofu is a quick appetizer that is both simple to make and delicious. All you need is a bit of salt, some tofu, and some type of sauce! |acquire = *Team Up (Aizen, Hard) *Token Shop (Random SR Shard II) |events = |power = 1325 |atk = 60 |def = 15 |hp = 220 |crit = 452 |critdmg = 623 |atkspd = 1321 |normaltitle = Playful Love |normal = Salty Tofu summons forth seasonings and sprinkles them over teammates, raising their ATK by 3 for 3 seconds |energytitle = Crazy Great Flavor |energy = Salty Tofu summons a piece of tofu to attack the enemy, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's ATK stat as damage to all enemies plus 253 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Crazy Great Flavor |link = Salty Tofu summons a piece of tofu to attack the enemy, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's ATK stat as damage to all enemies plus 301 extra damage. |pair = Sweet Tofu |name = |contract = Are you happy to see me? I'm really happy too, because now, I have a new toy. |login = You took so long to return! I got rather impatient from waiting~ |arena = It's truly amazing that you come to find me without a second thought. |skill = Cursed fools! |ascend = Give me more, more of that love~ |fatigue = I want to sleep, don't disturb me. |recovering = You're just a toy and nothing more. I don't need you to worry. |attack = I have no interest whatsoever in matters like these, so let's get it over and done with. |ko = Argh...Big...Brother... |notice = Hey~ the food is ready, hee hee! |idle1 = Can you make me happier? |idle3 = |idle2 = Put the earphones in and turn up the volume to the max. The feeling of music in your ears is the best! |interaction1 = Hahaha, sweet or salty, which do you like? |interaction2 = Every evening, I'm always excited to go to sleep. Why, you ask? Hee hee... It's a Se~cret~ |interaction3 = You should know your own place, right? You're just a toy and nothing more, so don't try to criticize me. |pledge = Oh? Do you want to be my toy forever? ... Eh? Why is your expression so unsightly? ... Darn it, okay I was wrong, I won't call you a toy again! ... So, smile. |intimacy1 = What do you want to do today? ... No need to think so hard. Whatever you want to do, I'll come with you. If we don't finish it today, we still have tomorrow. |intimacy2 = Time for bed. Tonight, I want to hold you as you fall asleep. |intimacy3 = This song I'm listening to is awesome. Lean back a little, I'll put the right-side earphone in your ear. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Crazy Circus |chara = |skin quote = Are you looking forward to the coming performance? Don’t worry~ It may look like it hurts, but you and older brother are definitely gong to like it! |skin acquire = Summer Daze event. |notes= *He has a tendency to let his thoughts run away with him, and others usually cannot keep up. He is rebellious, loves rock music, and staying up late has led to some very serious dark circles under his eyes. His relationship with his elder brother is somewhat subtle. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}